Takane no Hana
by dinda308
Summary: Kamu. Sudah lebih dari cukup.


**Bokuto Kotaro x Ogasawara Sachiko**

**Takane no Hana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She was born to be a flower on high peak.**

**Beautiful to look at.**

**Realistically, there is no way to get them.**

**.**

**.**

**However, he is known as an unrealistic man.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada perumpamaan yang mengatakan bahwa setiap perkataan seorang ibu yang ditujukan kepada anaknya, meski tak disadari, merupakan sebuah doa.

Seharusnya ia lebih awas mengenai hal itu.

Atau paling tidak pada kalimat sekilas lalu yang diucapkan sang ibu, ketika ia mengungkapkan keputusan yang akan dijalani sepanjang sisa usia.

**.**

**.**

_Dia akan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk melindungimu. Siapapun bisa melihat tekad itu di matanya._

_Meski begitu, aku tak yakin dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._

_Berhati - hatilah dengan perasaannya, Sachiko._

**.**

**.**

Pikirannya bebal saat mendengar kalimat itu, mengabaikan peringatan karena ego berkata bahwa tak ada yang lebih mengetahui selain dirinya sendiri.

Itu bukan pendapat yang bijaksana, karena peringatan itu ternyata menjadi ironi.

Begitu kesan yang melintas di otak, seraya memungut pecahan kaca, bertebaran di lantai yang menjadi tempatnya menapak selama lebih dari dua tahun. Cuilan tajam berukuran tak seragam diwarnai dengan percikan cairan kental merah, masih basah.

Tak disadarinya, air bening yang jatuh dari kelopak mata ikut berbaur.

'_Seharusnya aku tak mengabaikanmu, okaa - sama,_' pikirnya miris, '_seharusnya aku lebih hati - hati._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bobot di kakinya terasa lebih berat, membuat langkah yang setengah menyeret hampir tak menimbulkan suara.

Ruangan yang sudah lama menjadi tempat bernaung tidak segelap ruang hatinya ketika ditinggalkan beberapa saat lalu. Berkabut parah, hingga membuat pandangan nyaris buta. Membuat tubuh bergerak mengikuti insting, yang sialnya terlanjur liar.

Butuh waktu yang tak sebentar hingga akhirnya alam berhasil memberi penenangan.

Seketika ia kembali, penyesalan yang menjalar menyapu kabut, menjernihkan pandangan.

Pecahan yang ia tebarkan tadi sudah tak ada. Semua kembali seperti semula, seolah tak pernah ada yang terjadi di sana.

Berbeda jauh dengannya yang masih tertinggal dalam keadaan kacau. Bahkan sejalur goresan di kulit lengan, merahnya mulai mengering, tak mengganggu, sudah mati rasa.

Ada yang terasa jauh lebih nyeri.

Tak terlihat lukanya.

Menyesakkan nafas.

Jantung pun serasa berjeda.

Saat mata menemukan penyebab nyerinya, bergeming di atas sofa.

Sosok itu menaik turunkan pundaknya perlahan, memberi isyarat bahwa nafas bekerja normal, dalam keadaan jauh lebih tenang dari dirinya.

Dengan penyesalan sebagai bayangan, tubuhnya mendekati sosok lunglai itu.

Sisa tenaga lepas, jatuh tepat di hadapannya yang tak bergerak.

Setitik air bening masih bertengger di kelopak mata yang selalu menjadi salah satu sasaran kecupan, caranya mengungkapkan apresiasi. Betapa ia mengagumi rona yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Wanita yang menjadi penyinar dunia sudah menghentikan aliran air mata.

Kedua lengan saling memeluk, merangkum kaki jenjang ke dalam dada. Rupa pun ikut disembunyikan.

Kini gilirannya untuk melanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desahan nafas yang tercekat, membuatnya kembali pada kesadaran.

Menemukan sosok yang menjadi alasan pengambilan keputusan seumur hidup yang ia ambil dua tahun lalu.

Tak ada sekilas marah yang ia rasa, bahkan sejak tadi sosok itu membiarkan insting liar merasuki jiwanya.

Tubuh kokoh yang sehari - hari seperti tak terkalahkan, meringkuk dalam. Sesekali tersengguk.

Membuatnya seperti berjalan menyusuri waktu, menemui bentuknya semasa kecil. Tak berdaya.

Disembunyikan sekalipun, ia tahu.

Maka, ia raih sosok itu, membawanya ke dalam perlindungan. Menyalurkan kehangatan.

Tanpa niat menolak, diterimanya semua pemberian, bahkan digenggam erat, takut kehilangan.

"Kamu bilang lahir dari badai," bisiknya di antara helaian rambut yang selalu sulit diatur, sesekali dikecup, "tapi hebatnya badai itu membuatmu sanggup bertahan lebih dari siapa pun."

Ketangguhan dan ceria yang biasa ditebarkan, kini dilepas. Diganti oleh sengguk yang tak malu dilihatkan.

Bentuk permohonan ampun yang lebih dari cukup.

"...kenapa kamu terlibat?" ia melirih dari dalam rangkuman, hampir tak terdengar, "...seharusnya kamu tetap aman di sana, bersama keluargamu…"

Penyangkalan yang justru membuatnya tersenyum, samar.

"Kamu keluargaku," jemari menyisir helaian kasar di kepala dengan lembut, "di sini tempatku yang paling aman. Bersamamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peringatan sang ibu yang diucapkan dua tahun lalu bukan ancaman untuk membuatnya mundur.

Melainkan pesan agar hatinya tetap teguh, bukan hanya di saat terang.

Karena bisa kapan saja, terangnya matahari tertutupi oleh awan mendung, bahkan mungkin mengundang badai.

Pesan itu menguatkan dukungan pada dirinya.

Memberikan tambahan keyakinan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan atas keputusan Ogasawara Sachiko untuk secara resmi mengganti marganya, agar sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Bokuto Kotaro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ps. a crossover

as an attempt to release myself from writer's block.

Fanfic dengan elemen kompilasi;

Terinspirasi dari lagu Sal Priadi & Nadin Amizah - Amin Paling Serius

Dengan Ogasawara Sachiko dari Maria - sama ga Mitteru dan Bokuto Kotaro dari Haikyuu! sebagai karakter pinjaman

Judul dari drama "Takane no Hana" or literally translated as "Flower on a High Peak"

I will tell what will happen in this story, slowly, with a hope it could reach your heart.

With love,

Dinda308


End file.
